


Beautiful Stranger

by NewVega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dean's on a hunt, M/M, Meets Cas who's in a band, but maybe Cas isn't what he seems, two idiots falling in-love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewVega/pseuds/NewVega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hunt, Dean is meant to be keeping a close eye on a potential supernatural killer. When the monster ends up leading him into a club Dean is confronted by the most beautiful man he's ever seen. But is there something different about Castiel or is he just a blue-eyed man who can show the hunter what love is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my very first fic so go easy on me please! I'm going crazy waiting for season 10 and wishing so hard for some canon Destiel so I'm writing this to keep me a little sane!

### No Place I'd Rather Be

 

“Yeah I hear you, Sammy. We don't know for sure that the kid is even hurting people. Talk first, gank later.”

“Good plan. I'm gonna see if I can find out anything else from the coroners reports while you're at it. Keep me posted?”

“Sure thing, buddy.”

“Just...Dean keep your eyes on the kid please? I mean, college-bars and drunk girls...just keep it in your pants tonight, okay?” Sam chuckled into the phone.

“Yeah yeah 'strictly business' I get it. Dean Winchester ain't falling in love tonight, brother!”

“Have you ever even been in love, Dean?”

“Pfff – Hell if I know. Anyways, lemme know if anything interesting comes up. If it's all quiet tonight I'll be back to the motel early-hours.” Dean hung up and focused back on the city roads to find somewhere to park Baby.

 

_____________________

 

Dean cautiously stepped into the club and cursed under his breath. He squeezed his way through the crowds of attractive 20-somethings dancing to the band who – Dean had to admit to himself – didn't seem half bad. Not that he would declare that to Sam or anyone else who happened to be asking. The whole place had this weird 60's kinda vibe and so far the music was a little on the pop-side for the hunter. _Just find the monster already and keep an eye on it._ He knew the creature had come down into this bar and while the brothers weren't entirely positive it was to blame for the recent deaths in the area it was best if they just kept an eye on the thing to be sure before they went gankin' anyone.

 

Lost in his mission, Dean hadn't noticed that the singer of the group on stage had stepped forward to the mic until he heard a voice -

“ _I looked into your eyes - and my world came tumblin' down...” -_ a deep, husky sound rang out into the club and caught all of Dean's attention. He spun around to face the band as the rest of the club fell away to him and there was no-one left in the world but him and this angel. Dark, messy sex-hair, tanned skin, perfect jawline, a sexy stubble and blue, _blue_ eyes. The mysterious and beautiful man strummed his guitar again as a smile played on his lips – _oh god his lips_ –Dean's breath hitched in his throat. “. _..beautiful stranger..._ ”. Looking back on this moment Dean would later realise how he must have looked like a rabbit caught in headlights at the sight of this man. It occurred to him that there had been some reason for him to be in this place, at this time but all thought was lost to him besides the god in-front of him. “ _To love you is to be part of you...”_ as he sung the words blue-eyes flickered over the crowd and caught Dean's staring. The stranger held un-waverng eye contact with Dean and his smile spread wider over his white teeth. The hunter couldn't say how long they held the look. It could have been seconds or it could have been years. All he knew was this angelic man had seen him and it made Dean's heart drum against his chest. He _had_ to meet him. As the band finished the song the dark-haired singer looked away from Dean for just long enough to thank the room for the applause before meeting Dean's eyes again and biting his bottom lip. Dean swallowed hard at the sight and a heat rose up his neck. Blue-Eyes lifted his guitar strap over his head and passed it to his band-mate before stepping off the stage into the crowd. He meandered through his fans – mainly young girls all wanting him to sign some part of their bodies – his gaze constantly on a frozen Dean in the middle of the room.

“Castiel.” The deep voice breathed out mere inches from Dean's face.

“Err... excuse...what....I...”

The man flashed a perfect smile “My name. It's Castiel. And yours?”

“D-Dean” he stuttered which only made Castiel smile wider.

“Well Dean, this place is a little packed...could I take you for a drink somewhere quieter?” Castiel tilted his head with the question, eyes still locked onto Dean.

“Sure yeah that sounds great yeah.” his throat was dry. He never had this problem. Dean Winchester: Lady Killer had NO problem talking to hot people, but something about this guy made Dean lose his train of thought.

“Great” That _smile_ “Follow me.” Castiel took Dean's hand and laced their fingers together immediately navigating them through the room and out onto the street.

“So er... you guys are good, I mean it's not my usual taste but you've got one hell of a voice on you”

“Thankyou. Music is a passion of mine. Gimme a good record and a PB&J and I'm set.”

Dean breathed a laugh “You telling me you're perfect meal is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? Not me, man. Burger, fries and a great slice of pie is my kind of heaven.” The men smiled at each other, their hands still interlocked.

“You know, there's a place a couple of blocks from here that does some pretty good pie. I mean they'd be closed now of course but I'd love to take you there sometime. Maybe we could take a slice to go and head back to my place.” Castiel looked up at Dean through his thick, dark eyelashes and winked.

“Wow you really don't beat around the bush!” Dean laughed a little nervously. “But...yeah actually, that sounds great.”

“Wonderful, remind me to give you my number later.”

The pair walked in a comfortable silence for a few streets enjoying the feel of their hands softly held together between them.

“Where are we going?”

“Just a little quiet place I like.” He turned his head towards Dean and grinned. A few minutes down the street and Castiel turned off into the park.

“Er.. I thought we were going to like a bar or something, Cas?” Castiel paused his stride at the nickname and turned to face Dean front on.

“I like to go here to think...there's something about you Dean I just...This is going to sound crazy but I want to share this place with you that is dear to me.” He slowly closed the distance between them as he stroked his hands around Dean' waist to rest in the shallow of his back.

“Is that alright with you? We can go to a bar instead if you'd prefer?”

“No no this is great I mean... It's really _peaceful_ out here. I don't get a lot of that in life.”

Cas gently pulled away from him and took his hand again. They walked to a patch of grass and sat down in the moonlight. Cas took a hip flask out of his jeans. He took a gulp of the strong liquid and passed it to his companion.

“What do you do when it rains?”

“I'm sorry?” Dean's brow furrowed and he took another gulp before passing the flask back.

“I don't like the standard 'what do you do?' 'where are you from?' questions.” Cas' use of actual air quotes made Dean's heart jump.

“You don't get to know someone that way. Just because a guy works somewhere doens't mean it's his dream. The place you were born doesn't say anything about you really. I'm interested in the _deep_ parts of you Dean. The little things that really make you _you.”_ His eyes bore into Dean once again. There was silence before Dean shocked himself and broke it. “I close my eyes and I just listen. Like I like my music loud and my thoughts drowned out but when it rains – it's that tapping sound on the glass of a window, you know? It's like that's where the real beautiful music is at.” He looked back up to Cas to see the man smiling like he'd just heard some glorious declaration of love. Something about that smile spurred Dean on, He couldn't say why he was opening right up to a guy he'd just met but he also felt like he never wanted to stop - “Sometimes I just want to step right out the door and get drenched. Like it might wash it all away or something – make me pure.” Cas frowned a little and squeezed the hand in his - thumb stroking the side of Dean's finger. “You know, Dean – I'm pretty sure that if I was here with anyone else in the world I wouldn't be so intrigued by them. I feel like I've known you for years when it's only been half an hour or so. I get the feeling that your thinking it too. What troubles you, Dean?” The hunter swallowed nervously and met Cas' eyes again. He felt the comforting tight grip of Castiel and realised there's no place or time on Earth he'd rather be in. There was no other person he could possibly imagine sharing this moment with right here. He took a deep breath to steady his voice and prepared himself for the possibility that after this conversation, Cas – this amazing, gorgeous, perfect creature that Dean never wanted to let go of – might run the opposite way and call the crazy-police.

“Cas...I...Do you believe in demons?”

 


End file.
